Rock's Halloween
by WinterRonin
Summary: Rock gets what he thinks is an easy job from Mr.Chang. He finds out when he arrives that it will be far from easy.


Alright updated this as i read through it and had to admit to myself that it wasnt as good as it could be. So on someones sugguestion i have redone it and hopefully it is better then the last one. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>When Rock was offered a tidy five grand job from Chang he thought it was going to be something easy. Considering his area of expertise didn't involve shooting or fighting he was more then happy to take the job.<p>

However upon arriving at the location he realised then and there that he had been set up. It was Sawyers warehouse and he remembered it was Halloween. "I really should of seen something like this coming." letting out a long sigh he loosed up his tie and walked up to the front door and knocked.

He hoped that someone would answer because it was already midnight and he really didn't enjoy being in Roanapur's backstreets after dark. He didn't fancy waking up missing a kidney or getting shot during the regular gunfights that occurred.

Of course it was only after he entered the derelict looking building that he found out that the gothic cleaner had a strange sense of humour and a mischievous side. When something fell down from the ceiling and landed on his face, after letting out a startled yell he poked at the jack o lantern wearing a hat and cape hanging down in front of him. The little lantern it held gave off a soft glow which didn't give him any comfort in the dimly lit room he had entered.

"Forget set up I've been screwed." he said to himself, out of reflex he tried the door he came in through, only to find it was stuck or if dared to think it, locked. "I'm never trusting Chang again…" he trailed off as the lights went out in the building, "Sawyer!" he called out in the darkness, only light coming through the window came him any sort of visibility.

Feeling his heart beat faster he looked back at the dark hallway ahead of him, "I'm not going to say it. If I don't say it then nothing else will happen." he said as he carefully made his way across the bare room and headed into the hallway.

Not knowing what Sawyer had planned or how far she was going to take the idea of what he thought was a haunted house, Rock was far from reluctant to move quickly down the dark, empty and silent corridor.

Ahead of him he saw a sign of life, light was leaking from underneath a door in front of him. Opening it he expected to see Sawyer waiting for him so it could end his experience, "Sawyer…" he didn't finish when a bucket of something soaked him to the skin, something red. Before he had the chance to turn into a gibbering wreck thinking it was blood, he tasted some accidentally, "Strawberries?" licking his finger, he was very much relieved to find out it was strawberry syrup.

"Alright Sawyer, you got me!" he called out with a weak smile, hoping that was the end of it, he slumped forward in defeat when he didn't get a reply.

In the centre of the room was a gurney with a piece of paper stuck to it, taking a closer look he took a sharp breath and quickly backed away into a corner away from the door. "Hello Rock." he repeated the notes contents again as he looked around for some sort of hidden camera or microphone, 'How does she know I'm in here?' he thought as he looked out into the hallway. "She's screwing with me isn't she? She has to be." he decided that if he stayed in the room he risked ticking Sawyer off and he really didn't want to try that, he was familiar with her angry side and once was enough for him.

Feeling his way along the dark corridor he could still smell the fruity syrup that clung to him, and he couldn't help but wonder why she had used syrup. Food dye would have been just as good, plus it wouldn't become so damn sticky, he had already gotten some lint and other things stuck to his clothing, after trying to hide in the corner of the last room.

He then heard ahead of him something that sounded like a record skipping, "What now?" getting closer the sound got louder and louder until he stopped outside another door, this time he nudged the door open with his foot while staying in the hallway until it was wide enough to make sure nothing else would cover him.

And he saw nothing but an empty room. "Sawyer where are you!" he called out stepping in and feeling something catch on his foot, then wished he had stayed in the hall when several fake skeletons dropped from the ceiling making him yell in panic as he back scrambled into a corner of the room, "This is crazy." calming himself down he pulled himself back up, leaving a red smear on the wall from the syrup.

Sawyer sat in her office and watched on the monitor as Rock tried to find out how she was keeping a step ahead of him, checking every corner of the room and hallway before checking every inch of the fake skeletons. Giggling she pressed the button on the intercom in front of her, knowing that her voice suddenly speaking to Rock would make him scramble around on the floor again.

"Rock… I see you…" she watched as the former business man scurried about after hearing her voice, "Come to me… Rock." she said huskily and shut off the intercom.

She had to admit that he was cute as she watched him get whiplash from looking around so quickly, 'I'll have to thank Mr. Chang for this' she was glad that she had convinced the Triad boss to get Rock to take the job. She had also managed to convince Lotton and Shenhua to stay out of it, Lotton knew about her attraction to the man but made the smart move to stay quiet about it.

"I…just hope… he doesn't wet… himself." she grinned as she flipped another switch on her console making speakers come to life with a flurry of cries, screams and other monstrous noises. Watching as Rock covered his ears and ran down the hall before slipping along a greased floor and shot to the end of the hall, landing in a pile of cardboard boxes.

Ever since their last meeting involving the forger Greenback Jane where he had actually stood up to her with just a shelf, she had grown, interested, with him and began to think of him often.

She did dream of him as well, not that she would admit that to _anyone_ else, namely her two roommates knowing she would never hear the end of it, sure Lotton knew she liked him but that was as much as she was going to get out of her. She just wanted to try and express herself to the man without him running away from her in terror because she had tried to kill him.

Turning off the monitors she got herself ready for the final part of her haunted house and pulled out a long black robe with a large hood, picking up a large but realistic looking plastic scythe before leaving the room, "I'm…coming for you…" she grinned evilly as she closed the door.

By the time Rock reached the next room he was close to being a nervous wreck, "Come on Sawyer! This isn't funny anymore!" he called out, his voice close to breaking as he shuffled along the wall opening a door he saw a poorly lit staircase leading down.

"I'm sorry if I've done something wrong!" he knew he hadn't but it was worth a shot, the metal stairs clanging with each step he took, feeling like it was breaking his nerves more and more with each step.

Reaching the bottom he found himself in a white tiled room with a linoleum floor, the four corners of the room were shrouded in darkness and a single bulb lit the room, albeit poorly.

It was then that he picked up on the feeling that he had been guided to the room, he heard a small pop as the light began to fade until he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Sawyer?…" he looked around the dark room and couldn't make out anything. "Sawyer are you in here?" he heard soft footsteps behind him and turned quickly, only to see the door slam shut behind him, "Open up!" he yelled in panic as he banged and pulled on the door trying to get it open. Trying to escape the madness.

"Rock…" he heard someone whisper softly in his ear, while caressing his cheek with a pale hand. Turning round slowly he saw a pale face partially hidden by a large black hood, however it was the large scythe stained with blood the person was carrying that made him scream and pass out.

Sawyer turned on the light as she looked down at Rock, removing the hood she felt the heat rise in her cheeks at what had just happened.

"Maybe I … overdid it." she removed the robe exposing her usual gothic dress and knelt down next to Rock, "This was … a bad idea. I only wanted … to get you alone with me." she confessed to the out cold business man.

Though she had what many saw as a gruesome job when chopping up people, alive or dead, she saw herself as shy. She never liked being the centre of attention and growing up she was always looked down on by her family and those around her, though she was a different person when on the job and Rock knew that first hand.

She started poking him in the cheek hoping to wake him up but it didn't work, she was tempted to kiss him but the mere thought of doing it made her cheeks go a deep shade of red, "Rock… Wake up." she mumbled when her cell went off and she saw it was Lotton, "What!", "How is it going?" her roommate asked.

"He's out cold… he isn't waking up.", "How did that happen?" he asked but she could literally hear him smiling, "Not… going to… tell you." she was seriously beginning to wish she hadn't told him about her interest about him. The idiot was like a handbrake in a canoe, completely useless, "Cold water usually works." she hung up sighing heavily and went to get the water.

Rock awoke hearing the sound of running water and saw Sawyer filling a bowl with water, 'Okay… I don't know what's going on but I think I deserve a little payback.' he silently got up and turned off the light and moved towards the wall next to the door, he was going to sneak up behind Sawyer and give her a scare for once.

Turning round she saw the light was off and sighed, "Stupid cheap… bulbs." she took the small flashlight out of her pocket and shone it around so she would trip over Rock, not wanting to soak him in cold water. But she didn't see him, only a smear of red syrup on the floor.

"Rock?" she called out holding the bowl with one hand, looking around she didn't see him but didn't hear Rock come up behind her and leant in behind her and gently tapped her sides "Boo…" whispering in her ear she dropped the bowl which clattered to the ground, spilling it's contents across the red syrup smear.

She scrambled around the floor but was stopped when the lights came back on, "I'm sorry Sawyer… I didn't scare you did I?" Rock said laughing softly, "You… You tricked me…" Sawyer didn't know what to say to the business man, she had never seen this side of him before.

"I know. I'm sorry but you can't really blame me." he explained that he hadn't passed out, but just played dead to see how things played out.

Sawyer looked at him with a mixture of anger and sadness, she had tried to opened up to Rock only to be tricked by him, doing the haunted house was her best idea of getting Rock alone without him getting scared off because of their short history. "This was… a mistake." she said getting to her feet, her head was lowered making her dark messy hair cover her face, "You… can go. Tell… Chang you've done… your job." Rock could tell, even through her artificial voice that he had wronged her.

She was about to leave when she felt his arms wrap around her in a tender embrace, "I hope your not mad at me Sawyer." Rock asked her but didn't get any answer, "I'm sorry, I guess I went a to far with that. Can we talk about this?" he asked resting his head gently on her shoulder.

"I picked up on why you, lets say guided me, down here for. I take it you wanted to ask me something?" he felt the heat rise in her cheeks and he knew he was right, "How about we get to know each other over dinner?", "There's nowhere open." she mumbled softly, "Doesn't have to be a restaurant. How about take out?" she chuckled softly as silence fell between them.

"I… really like you… Rock." she said suddenly as she held his hands in hers as they sat on the floor, "You need a shower" she said, "Then you can… take me out… for dinner. Or take out." she took his hands in hers as she felt his heartbeat go faster.

Rock smiled and kissed her on the cheek, deciding to be careful, as woman with a chainsaw and a strong set of arms wasn't something he wanted to get in the way of because he decided to let his hands wonder.

"That sounds fine with me. When do you want me to pick you up?" Sawyer shook her head, he was surprised how soft her hair was considering her occupation, "There's a shower… in there." she pointed through one of the spare doors, which led up to her office "What about my clothes?" he gestured to his syrup stained clothes, "I can wash them." she said with a smile as she got up and led him through the doors. Stealing a kiss from the former business man before she closed the door with her foot.

Rock began to love Halloween after that day.


End file.
